Gambino vs. Von Helsons
Gambino appeared at the base of his blown-up mansion, asking for donations to bring it back. Then the "mansion" became a tower, and the tower grew and grew until it had three maps to itself, not including the base on island. The finishing touch was the old Gambino mansion and G CORP logo on top of the extremely tall tower. Cindy Donovinh reported on its construction. In response, the Von Helson Sisters began to sell Anti Gambino Picket Signs for 500 gold outside their Durem mansion. Gambino reappeared at the top of his mansion, more egotistical than ever and somewhat insane. Those who donated during the Donation Drive received one free Anti Von Helson Picket Signs. Those who had not donated could buy one for 1000 gold. *''missing from the announcements are Johnny's dialogue'' Announcements Cindy Donovinh: Announcement 1 *Posted March 21, 2005 This is Cindy Donovinh reporting for GAIA 9 Action News. Seemingly overnight, a skyscraper has popped up on Gambino Island! In a daring move, Johnny K. Gambino(formerly Gaia's most powerful man) has rebuilt his mansion with help from his rabid supporters. This is quite shocking news considering this same Johnny K. Gambino was recently banished from Durem where the Von Helson Sisters have monopolized Gaia's annual festivities. What will be the Von Helson's reaction to this blatant show of superiority? And what of Gambino himself? Apparently, Gambino has disappeared into his new mansion and locked the doors. We tried to get an interview but there is no way to get inside the mansion. What could he possibly be doing inside? Stay tuned to GAIA 9 Action News for the latest developments! ---- Von Helson Sisters: Announcement * Posted March 23, 2005 The nerve of that Gambino!! : Can you believe that audacity that he build on Gambino Island? He tricked all of you and stole your money for his own selfish desires!!-- :--we can see it all the way from here in Durem Come now, let us stand up against this evil, evil man! Grab yourself a picket sign and show Gambino how much we don't appreciate his blatant disrespect for you-- :--yes, you can have a picket sign for 500 gold (it covers the cost of making it). What do you say? ---- Signage *Choosing to Support (Yes) Are you sure you want to buy a picket sign for 500 gold? :You've made a wise choice! Here is your picket sign. Down with Gambino!!! *Refusing to Support (No) Fine. :Be that way. You'll be back when you see-- :--how truly evil that man is. ---- The Easter Bunny: Announcement *Posted: March 27, 2005 I AM the Easter Bunny. Many thought that I did not exist and yet here we are—face to face. You are probably looking for some nice Easter gifts. It will not be as easy as you think. If you are up to the challenge, heed my words. Storm the Von Helson Mansion in Durem and find me 8 easter eggs. Once you have them, come back and I shall give you your next clue. Eggs Collected Ahh... so you have completed my task. You didn't think I would make it THAT easy now did you? But since you asked, I have hidden your reward somewhere in GAIA. Keep your eyes sharp or you just might pass it by. Happy Hunting! Basket Received I suppose I have underestimated your abilities. I won't do that again. Here is your basket. You have earned it. ---- Cindy Donovinh: Announcement 2 *Posted: April 1, 2005 This is Cindy Donovinh reporting for GAIA 9 Action News. Newflash! Gambino has finally emerged from his mansion and appears to be going mad! It seems that the current events such as his son losing his memory, coupled with his aspirations of revolution, and his recent regaining of his riches have driven him off the deep end! Please tune in on Friday at 3PM PST for a special report on these latest developments! See you there! ---- Cindy Donovinh: Announcement 3 *Posted: April 3, 2005 This is Cindy Donovinh reporting for GAIA 9 Action News! For those of you just tuning in, Johnny K. Gambino(formerly GAIA's most powerful man) has regained his riches and built a massive skyscraper on Gambino island! It is believed that Gambino supporters donated a massive amount of gold to his cause which he then used to complete this gargantuan feat of architecture. For over a week, Gambino has locked himself in his mansion, only to reappear to combat the Von Helson sister's Easter Eggstravaganza. He is currently atop his tower and appears to have gone insane! We now go live to the scene with the following report! It seems that the current events such as his son losing his memory, coupled with his aspirations of revolution, and his recent regaining of his riches have driven him off the deep end! April Fools '05|Click here to see the action! OH MY GOSH! Both the Tower of Gambino and the Von Helson Mansion have been destroyed! I repeat. Both the Tower of Gambino and the Von Helson Mansion have been destroyed! This is UNBELIEVABLE!! Amongst this massive scene of destruction, GAIA 9 Action News will do our best to find out what has happened to GAIA's most powerful individuals. Until then, this is Cindy Donovinh, signing off. ---- Cindy Donovinh: Announcement 4 *Posted: April 8, 2005 This is Cindy Donovinh reporting for GAIA 9 Action News. Breaking news! In the aftermath of the destruction of both the Tower of Gambino and the Von Helson mansion, the gigantic cloud of smoke has finally cleared and officials have discovered a startling find! It appears that there are now TWO Gambino mansions—one in the Isle de Gambino and one in DUREM!! It is pure speculation at this point, but could the tower of Gambino merely have been an elaborate device to surplant the Gambino mansion on top of the Von Helson mansion? Seeming as how both the Gambino family and the Von Helsons are missing and presumed dead, will we ever discover the truth behind these evil machinations of a mad man? It's anyone's guess as to what could have happened here. External links * Gaia Thread: Completed Gambino Tower history. :Note: links in Opening post no longer active Category:Placeholder category (events)